


Post-Fight Fuck

by GeckoLord



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Gay Sex, Good Writing, M/M, PWP without Porn, Rough Sex, Technoblade is kinda a pigman? Not human anyway, no beta we die like technoblade, wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoLord/pseuds/GeckoLord
Summary: Dream and Technoblade fuck after the Doomsday war. That's the story.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 330





	Post-Fight Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> If either of them want this gone I'll delete it, just shipping the personas, etc etc blah blah blah. If you're here you already know the drill. 
> 
> Also, Technoblade is more of an anthropomorphic pig than an anime dude in a mask here, so if that's a problem this piece is not for you.
> 
> Enjoy!

The destruction of L’Manberg was a smashing success. The cacophony of the withers, the raining dynamite, among the streams of the injured and dying Technoblade and his voices were one. They echoed his rocket launcher, reflected off the desolate faces of the doomed defenders. Technoblade drank it in, the blood dripping from his soiled cloak, the taste of smoke, the panic and the chaos. The blood god was in his element, red and violent and delicious. 

When Dream finally climbed down from his TNT-rig, Technoblade was not ready to go. His potions were wearing off but he was not done. The panting pigman kicked aside the body of some unfortunate citizen, kneeling down to begin summoning another witcher.

“Technoblade. We should go now.”

The green hoodie stood out in stark contrast to the red haze, and were it not for that Technoblade could have gored Dream with his trident right then and there, but he paused.

“I am not done. There’s still people. Alive.”

“Yeah, and they’re regrouping,” Dream said.

“I can take them.”

“There’s no point. You’ve killed them dozens of times already and we’ve finished what we came here to do.” Dream gestured at the smoking crater where the nation once stood. “You’ve gotta get back to your base before they follow you. Come  _ on.” _

“Fine,” huffed Technoblade. “Let me finish this.”

“Okay.” 

The blood god returned to his ritual, placing the final heads on two Withers. They rose to life with an ethereal blue glow and turned to the carnage. Technoblade rose with a grunt, wiping a fleck of blood from one of his tusks. He was breathing heavily, still called to the fight.

“Where is Phil? Where are you going?” He asked.

“Phil’s got some stuff to do. Ya know. I also have some stuff. Of yours. I guess I’ll come with you and figure it out from there.”

“Just go ahead and invite yourself,” Technoblade commented. Yanking his trident out of a nearby corpse, the pigman strode past Dream.

The trip through the nether and then the arctic waste was uneventful, but the fight kept replaying itself inside the blood god’s head.  _ Blood, blood, blood _ , the voices celebrated.  _ More. _

The snowy plains did nothing to cool Technoblade’s bloodlust and by the time he got inside his house he was shaking, adrenaline and triumph pumping through his veins. 

Dream stood quietly behind him, expecting. 

Technoblade turned, ignoring him. He placed his tools and weapons on a crafting table. The pigman tugged off his cloak and the smell of blood filled the air once again. He took a deep breath.

“Wow. You really get off on that, huh.” Technoblade looked at Dream silently. Among the humans and more socialized folks, it might have been embarrassing, but the pigman made no attempt to hide the arousal tenting his pants. This was his home and his utterly fantastic bloodbath and Dream could go fuck himself if he thought he could make the blood god uncomfortable.

Technoblade hung up his cloak. He returned to the door, near where Dream stood, and leaned down to take off his boots.

“Damn, your dick’s gotta be huge.” Dream commented, looking down at Technoblade. The pigman stood up, kicking off his bloodied boots. He knew Dream was trying to bait him. 

Technoblade stepped close to Dream until their toes were almost touching. He glared down at the small man in the expressionless mask. 

“I am not ashamed of my bloodlust. Had you not torn me away from battle I would not still be so hungry.” He made to step away but one of Dream’s hands shot out, catching a belt loop.

“Guess that’s my fault, now. And my problem to fix, yeah?”

Technoblade’s thirsting mind took a moment, but he figured what Dream was suggesting. He was not attracted to the man. Not really. And yet here Dream was, all up in his face and smelling like blood and gunpowder.

“I would not.. You…”

“C’mon. I’m feeling like celebrating and you’re, well…” Dream’s free hand slipped down to the pigman’s broad thigh. 

“I cannot control myself,” Technoblade huffed. “You are not safe. The bloodlust…”

“I know. I like it that way.”

“Of course you do. But if we begin…”

Dream shrugged. “I’m not afraid of you or what you can do to me.”

Technoblade let that comment slide. “One more thing. You know what I am.”

“Mhm. I don’t care and honestly, it’s hot. Are you down or not?”

“Fine.”

Dream tilted forward and Technoblade slanted down to kiss him. It was a bit awkward with his flattened muzzle and enormous height difference but Dream made it work, cheeks pressed against ivory tusks. He licked into the pigman’s mouth and the pigman surged forward, catching Dream against the wall. Techno reached down and scooped up Dream, who wrapped his legs around the giant’s waist. 

With a last shred of rational thought boiling away in the red haze, Technoblade carried them over to his bed and laid Dream down, pinning the smaller man to the bed. He grinded against Dream and the human moaned, hands flying to Technoblade’s pants, unbuttoning them and yanking them down with his underwear. Dream paused as Technoblade’s cock sprung free.

“Oh…” He murmured. Where Technoblade’s huge, wide body was not covered in long hair it was covered in thin pink fur except for his cock, fleshy in contrast. And huge. Although proportional to the pigman, Dream knew he couldn’t fit it in his mouth or barely take it. And Dream loved it. He opted for reaching into his jacket, fishing out lube.

“You planned this?” Technoblade murmured. 

“Sort of. I didn’t expect it to be you, though.” Dream drizzled some into his hand, warming it up.

“Huh,” Techno pondered, voice melting to a low groan as Dream ran a hand across his cock. “Fuck.” He leaned into Dream’s touch and further, pulling down the man’s pants and rucking up his jacket. In an afterthought, he plucked away Dream’s mask, tossing it aside in favor of the man’s flushed face. Dream grinned at him, then jerked as Techno’s hands found his cock. Techno stroked it a few times then went lower, pausing at his hole. 

But Dream was a thought ahead. “Your claws aren’t too long. Do it.”

Technoblade hardly heard him but nodded, pouring some lube over his fingers before pressing down into Dream. Dream breathed slowly, flinching as a dull claw scraped the ring of muscle. Technoblade’s first finger breached the man and Dream slammed a fist against the bed. 

“Ah! You’re- your fingers are- thick.”

Technoblade pressed another finger against Dream, inexorably forcing his way in. Dream grit his teeth. Techno rocked his fingers back and forth, acclimating Dream before pressing in a third. Dream’s head hit the mattress and he groaned, grip faltering on Technoblade’s cock. The pigman adjusted his fingers, rocking them into the man, stretching him further. His claws were safe, barely brushing against Dream’s insides. Finally, he pulled out. 

Dream barely had time to look up before Technoblade was pushing in again, but this time it’s his cock, thicker and bigger than even three of those meaty fingers. 

Dream hissed in pain, holding the sheets in a deathgrip but the other man did not stop, going deeper and deeper until Dream thought he must be fully sheathed but he _ wasn’t.  _ The stretch was blissful agony and Dream could only whimper, tears running freely down his face. 

Finally, soft fur brushed against Dream’s ass and the pigman slowed. He leaned down, rough tongue licking away Dream’s tears. Dream reached, attempting to touch his painfully hard cock but Technoblade caught both of his hands, pinning them against his side.

_ “No _ ,” the pigman ordered.

“Then  _ move!”  _ Dream begged. 

Technoblade drew back until he was almost out and then  _ slammed  _ back into Dream. Dream  _ screamed _ , split open and full.

“ _ Anh! Fuck! Yes!”  _ Techno pistoned into Dream, setting a merciless pace that had Dream wailing. He drove into the other man’s wet heat, the smell of sex mingling with dried blood. Technoblade paused and pulled out of Dream, grabbing the man’s hips and spinning him around so his face and stomach was mashed into the bed. He grabbed Dream’s wrists in one large hand, the other raising his ass up. Techno thrust into him again and rammed Dream’s prostate, causing the smaller man to buck up against him, crying out.

“Shit,  _ Ah- _ Techno- AH!” Techno railed into him, again and again hitting the same spot until Dream saw stars. With a wail, Dream came against the friction of the sheets. Technoblade didn’t stop.

Dream was openly sobbing now, spread open and overstimulated beyond return. The pigman drove deeper, chasing his own orgasm. He released Dream’s hands in favor of scooping up the man by his chest, pulling him flush against his own barrel chest. Dream spasmed around Technoblade and Techno came with a roar, teeth sinking into the meat of Dream’s shoulder. Dream yelled and writhed against the pigman in a dry orgasm. 

Technoblade slowed down, the red and the voices receding from his mind. He slowly pulled out of Dream, cock giving one last twitch as his come dripped from the man’s hole. Dream was heaving for air, final tears still dripping from his face. Technoblade wiped them away, reaching over Dream to draw a towel from the nightstand. Dream caught his arm.

“Holy. Shit.” he gasped, grinning, His face was bright red and tear stained and he looked completely fucked out. Technoblade didn’t reply, opting for pressing the towel against the droplets of blood blooming on Dream’s shoulder. 

“Wow.” Dream reached up to run his hand along Techo’s furred cheek. “Damn. That was awesome.”

Technoblade nodded. He rose to his knees, reaching into a cupboard above the bed. He offered Dream a bottle of water.

Dream waved it off. “In a bit. Will you come back here? Can I spend the night?”

Technoblade lay back down and Dream snuggled into him, burying his face in the pigman’s hairy chest. Techno wrapped an arm around him.

“Sure.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I've decided there'll be a part two! See you all when the writer juice come back.
> 
> (Also, I take constructive criticism! Let me know what you think!)


End file.
